


opulence

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: yifan cannot bring himself to regret his impulse purchase.





	opulence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kissfanxing Round 4  
> prompt A50

“Sir, they are ready.”

“Thank you, Jie”, Yifan says, fixing the cuffs of his coat, thick velvet tailored to his fit. “Inform them I’ll be there in a moment”.

He brushes his hair back with his fingers, securing the ponytail with a leather string. He looks impeccable, blue tailcoat with silver embroidery, high collared and with a black silk shirt under it.

He’d rather wear his loungewear, but business calls for better attire. 

Yifan makes sure his hair is centered, collars and cufflinks pressed, before walking out of his bedroom towards the dining hall.

The thick, luxurious carpet stretches over the whole hallway, along countless doors before opening into a grand dining hall, continuing on the other side of it.

Yifan remains in the dining hall, taking in the preparations.

The room has been scrubbed clean, the lighting adjusted to his preferences, the servants’ wing double doors shut. The long table has been stripped of cutlery, only a white tablecloth and candles remaining. 

Yifan seats himself at the end of the table, climbing the two steps to the elevated table. His servants have helpfully placed the chair he usually vacates so that he is facing the entryway of the hall.

He exhales and directs his gaze towards the people gathered there.

A merchant with his two servants stand near the entrance, the salesman fidgeting with his hands. He is terrified, while the servants remain calm. The light is dimmer on the other side on purpose, but Yifan can see them well.

Three other humans step inside, clearly guards of some sort as they have the frame, wide and tall.

It’s not much use. Physical strength does not matter, when it comes to old demons like Yifan who have other means of control. Either the house is inexperienced with older clientele, or their toys have a flight risk.

Neither is a good option, but Yifan chooses to remain optimistic.

Yifan lets himself into the humans’ minds, clouding their senses, weaving fear to keep them on their toes. The merchant won’t try anything funny if he is anxious and afraid.

“Good evening, Sir.”

Yifan acknowledges him with a gesture.

“Thank you, for choosing our house to serve you our toys. May I call them in?” 

The merchant’s unwavering voice makes Yifan frown. Guess his control was not strong enough to affect him in the way he wanted. 

He sends a wave of nausea towards the man as he nods. It’s custom for a human not to reveal their name to a demon. Yifan finds such practise unnecessary and impolite.

Younger demons may sometimes steep so low as to use names to toy with humans. 

“Could you?”, the man says quietly, sending a servant out of the hall.

The toys must have been in the room behind the arch, same place as where the guards came from, because not ten seconds have passed before five of them are lined up with gazes down and hands folded neatly.

At first glance, there’s nothing spectacular about them, but then Yifan starts noticing the small things. 

They’re within a great variety, from pale to dark, tall to short. They all have a robe of a different color, complimentary to their complexion. Yifan appreciates the style.

His eyes go from the toy in yellow to purple, green and brown, blue. 

The toy in pale purple is stunning. Much more than the one to his left, or the two to his right. Yifan has not yet studied the fifth one enough to give any thoughts.

He carries his body with grace that speaks of more than just mere training. There’s strength, but there’s vulnerability, and there’s something that Yifan would gladly have in his bed and life.

“Bring the one in purple here.”

The two servants behind the toys escort him to Yifan, close, but not enough to touch, right at the first step leading to the podium.

Yifan calls them closer by a vague hand gesture.

The servant stays back, but the toy rises on top of the next step, coming close enough for Yifan to look at him. He does not come up to the podium, standing at a perfect height at the lower step.

The merchant’s greedy eyes watch closely as Yifan inspects the toy in question.

His eyes are hazy, lavender in color, skin pristine, though a tad bit tan on the higher points of the face, making his skin tone uneven. He looks like he spends time in the sunlight, outside. Yifan is sure that if he hadn’t asked for them to be removed of any enhancements, his face would be coated with foundation to hide such a flaw.

Yifan has never minded some color in the faces of pretty things, but he knows the general view people tend to have. If the skin was born white, then it should be so.

Yifan presses his thumb against the toy’s lips, and yes, they’re just as soft as they look.

The robe is covering more than Yifan wishes it would.

He tugs it open at the front, heavy silk draping down on his sides.

The toy’s breath hitches, but he shows no other reaction to being exposed. Yifan is mildly impressed by his training.

“Leave it”, Yifan dismisses the servants as they try to pry the robe off of the toy. He lets his eyes rove over his skin, taking in every dip and groove, until he is satisfied.

A twitch of his fingers send the servants and the toy back to stand in row.

Yifan makes sure his grip on the merchant’s mind remains. He wants to remain uninterrupted as he makes his decisions, even if he detests using mind control on a roomful of people like he is now.

He runs his gaze on the other toys in the row, but comes to a conclusion quickly.

There’s only one more that he wishes to take a look at, the rest lack something he desires in a toy. 

“Bring that one here”, he instructs. The boy in pale blue lifts his head up, looking at him straight in the eye. That would be a sign of bad training, but Yifan can’t bring himself to care.

He is beautiful. Sharp eyebrows, skin that glows and looks smooth, small, red lips that Yifan would gladly kiss.

The merchant sends a sharp look to the toy, and it does not go unnoticed by Yifan.

There’s something amusing in the situation, with the house presenting their best, yet making such a mistake so early in the game.

Yifan wonders what exactly does this house have for Jongdae to be recommending it. 

“Unrobe him.”

The man bows and gestures for the two servants to help the boy up to the podium, sliding the pale blue silk down his body, flourishing it on the servant’s arm. 

He is not wearing anything underneath.

“Spin him.”

The servant guides him to spin around slowly.

He is tall, shoulders broad, muscles lean, yet soft on the edges. The toy must be very young, with that much child’s roundness still in him.

Yifan is very fond of children, but wonders why a slave house with such reputation is presenting him with someone so obviously young.

Yifan could also be mistaken. Humans are such curious creatures, you never know how old they are.

He is hairless, as expected, beautifully formed and sculpted in every way, apart from the cling of softness. It looks like something Yifan would love to touch, press his fingers into the soft spots on the toy’s thighs, run up to cage that petite waist between.

Yifan can sense the merchant studying his expressions.

The toy has his face cast down, but Yifan notices him glancing at another of the toys, the one with purple robes. It piques his interest.

It doesn’t take much for him to convince himself that this one is the best of them all.

“I would like to discuss the price of him”, Yifan states, turning his gaze towards the man.

“I… would advise you against that, My Lord”

“And why is that?”

The merchant flinches, stuttering a little before being able to voice his thought.

“His training is incomplete, My Lord.”

Yifan’s eyebrow shoot up.

Oh. _Oh._ This might become interesting.

Yifan smirks, tilting his head to the side. He holds a moment of silence.

“Why have you presented me with unpolished product? I sincerely hope the rest of the toys you have brought to my attention have been trained thoroughly. I do not think your business could handle such a hit.”

“No, no Sir, the rest of them are impeccably trained. There’s just…” the man explains.

Yifan tilts his head to the other side. “Honesty, is a trait I appreciate.”

The condescending tone has the merchant reeling back on his heels, facade around him crumbling.

“Yixing here, would not agree to come, if Sehun was left alone”, the merchant bows, pointing at the toy in purple. He’s short of breath, and it is not because of Yifan’s spindly fingers in his mind. He’s afraid for his business, afraid that Yifan spreads bad word of his product, efficiently ruining his reputation.

The toy, in the other hand, looks calm, robe open and hanging off his shoulders. He’s not covering himself, hands to the sides. He’s shivering, just slightly, and Yifan starts to notice things.

Yifan turns his attention towards him. There’s deep, dark circles around his eyes, only visible now when he’s standing further from the light. He looks sickly, like Yifan does when he hasn’t fed for a while.

The merchant has been starving them all. Yifan has to take a moment to regain his composure. Hungry incubi are more enthusiastic, louder, eager to please, almost to a fault, and that’s what makes Yifan mad.

“Yixing. Tell me, why have you made such demands?” Yifan asks. 

Yixing bows, eyes cast down. His hair hangs limp over his eyes, and Yifan cringes.

“Sehunnie needs me, and I need Sehun, Sir.”

Yixing’s voice is light and airy, pleasant as it travels to Yifan’s ears. 

Yifan tilts his head to the other side.

It’s interesting.

The salesman looks like he is about to die.

Yifan lets go of the dread, disgusted yet amused by the situation. The man must be desperate, starving demons to make them want to please, to get something they need to survive, as a ploy.

Yifan can only hope the one he picks is actually consenting and not just starved to the point they’ll take anything.

He’s drawn to two different directions, wanting to see behind the facade of innocence Yixing as, and pressing Sehun, beautiful in his blue robe down on his bed, seeing for himself what kind of faces he makes.

Both of them are equally tempting opportunities, with Sehun a tad bit more attractive.

Just when he is about to voice his decision, Sehun looks Yixing again, something so vulnerable in his eyes that Yifan has to look where he looks. At Yixing.

He is beautiful, his robe still open at the front. Imagining Yixing on top of him, just like that, is enough to convince Yifan.

There’s no other way to go around it.

“Well then. I’ll take them both. If you could take the incubi to my quarters while I take him to discuss the price”, Yifan says, looking at his servants behind him.

The merchant gapes like a fish and Yifan clears his throat to avoid cackling.

“Follow me. You can send the rest away”, he instructs the merchant, gliding towards the hallway.

The poor human looks alarmed.

As he should.

Yifan walks through the long hallway, ending in majestic double doors that lead into his office.

Yifan opens them, walking across the room to sit on his tall, imposing arm chair. The room is tinted soft orange from the setting sun, turning the hues of the decor warm.

The human is slower to reach the doors, as expected, leaving Yifan some time to settle down and order some refreshments from his staff.

Yifan presses a button under his desk.

“Jie, could you bring my guest and I a set of tea?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before letting go, turning his gaze towards the salesman.

“Please have a seat. My servant will be here soon with some tea.”

He looks relieved, but still fidgets with the envelope in his hand as he takes a seat on the chair in front of Yifan’s desk.

“So. You’re selling me one impeccably trained incubus, and one that is young. He is inexperienced but somehow so attached to the another one, or maybe, persuasive enough that you agreed on taking him on, despite his unrefinement. I think this calls for major alterations in the pricing, am I right?”

“We can give you a minor discount for that, yes”, the man says, placing the envelope down on the mahogany surface.

Yifan is high-maintenance.

“Also, you have been starving them. How can you guarantee that they are willing to be sold and not just desperate for sustenance?” Yifan asks. “If I may remind you, I’ll be the one dealing with the fallout of that.”

The merchant looks speechless.

“That is incorrect, Sir. They are allowed to feed off of each other whenever they like.”

Yifan opens the envelope. The price he’s asking for is outrageous, even without all things wrong in the transaction.

The prices are higher than what Jongdae paid for Zitao at an auction, even taking into account that Zitao has traveled around the world for years and was trained etiquette in each and every country he visited, among other things. 

And Yifan is having none of it.

Well, he has a couple of fond memories of Zitao. His favorite is Zitao making home on his lap with Yifan feeding him desserts as Jongdae stared at him seethingly.

“I don’t believe you. I suggest you contact your employer and negotiate a price that is more reasonable. It seems like you’re selling top-trained, intentionally bred half-incubi.”

The merchant presses his lips together.

“Let me… Let me make a call”, the human says and excuses himself.

Yifan smirks when the door is closed behind him. 

 

...

 

Yifan sees the merchant out, having spent an obnoxious length of time haggling the prices down.

“Thank you for your purchase, Sir, and I hope you are satisfied with your toys. You can always send a message my way, whatever it may be”, the man bows and after Yifan’s nod, he walks down the stairs to the driveway.

Yifan makes a mocking impression of the man’s rehearsed speech after he closes the door. 

Fucking dishonest prick.

His servants look at him with faces twisted in all stages of laughter.

“Get my tailor and a couple servants to my quarters in… about an hour”, Yifan frowns, now calm enough to make most of them stop laughing.

They bow as Yifan turns around, and then start laughing.

Yifan shakes his head and makes his way to his quarters. He has an hour to make sure his toys are fed and ready to endure the hours to come. Tailoring sessions are absolute hell.

His tailor is nice and all, but keeps on using his incubus powers to make Yifan tip over the edge.

Usually, he ends up screwing him against various surfaces. Baekhyun wouldn’t even need to use such nasty tricks to get his fill, but he insists. 

He can only hope he won’t get any ideas from his new toys.

He walks across the hallways of his mansion, stopping to straighten a painting on his way. Yifan does not tolerate such imperfection in his house.

There’s only a lounge room separating him from the toys. It’s spacious, but the dark drapery and low ceiling make it seem smaller, more intimate.

Yifan opens the door to his bedroom, stepping inside with the altered envelope in his hand.

The two toys are kneeling next to the bed, hands curled neatly on their laps.

Yifan cannot bring himself to hate his impulse purchase.

Jongdae had mentioned of the house hosting an auction, and suggested that he ask for a private showcase two days ago, and Yifan had gone for it.

He latches the door shut behind him, sliding off his tailcoat to place away. Neither of the incubi make a sound.

Both of them look a little gaunt, the lighting in the room accentuating their dark undereyes, and something else. 

They’re not malnourished, not dehydrated, thankfully, only deprived of sex.

“Have you fed?” Yifan asks, turning to the toys, even if he knows the answer already. Yixing, in purple, is the first one to raise his gaze.

“Last nine days ago, Sir”, he answers.

Normally, incubi needed sustenance at least twice a week, half-incubi need a little less, but nine days is worrisome.

“You may call me Master. Do you wish to feed?”

Yifan notices Sehun fidgeting with his blue robe, looking uncomfortable, while Yixing’s eyes glint with something akin to mischief.

“Very much so, Master”, he purrs, locking his eyes with Yifan’s, and at that moment, Yifan understands the appeal of the half-incubi, wholly.

“A tailor is coming here in an hour to get your measurements. I’ll supply you both with an appropriate wardrobe. Do you think you are fast enough, Yixing?” Yifan asks.

Sehun perks up at the mention of clothing, while Yixing remains unphased. He would’ve chastise him for the intense eye contact and for acting inappropriately for a servant, but he is pretty enough for Yifan to let it slip.

“I might be, or I might not be, Master.”

Yifan chuckles.

“Get up, both of you”, Yifan orders, walking to the other side of the room, opening a drawer. There’s a jar of lube, a month or two old, barely used.

When Yifan turns around, his newly purchased toys are standing side by side, ethereal, beautiful.

“Sehun. You did not answer. Do you wish to feed?”

Sehun’s eyes move to Yixing, which surprises Yifan to an extent. He can’t put a finger on the dynamic between them.

Yixing’s lip twitches upwards.

“Y-yes, Master.”

Sehun’s voice is lower than Yifan expected, but has a similar airy and soft quality as Yixing does.

“Just so you know, I am not forcing you to do anything. Neither of you. But please, keep yourself alive”, Yifan states and places the jar on the nightstand, his back turned towards them.

When he looks at Sehun again, his expression has relaxed a little. Yixing is still eating him up with his gaze, undressing the layers of clothing in his mind.

“I do not have time for anything grandiose, but you both must feed. What do you suggest?”

Yixing licks his lips.

“Sehunnie and I could share your cock, yes, Master?” he smirks, looking at Sehun.

“As you wish.”

“May we undress you?”

Yifan nods, letting his hands fall to the sides. 

To his surprise, Sehun is the one to take a step first, shrugging his robe off so that it flows to the ground, coming right in front of Yifan. He casts a shy look at him, several inches shorter, and starts undoing Yifan’s bow tie when he nods to grant permission.

He’s quick to disassemble the complicated brooch holding the knot in place, Yixing at his side to take the item off his hands.

Sehun opens his buttons one by one, shivering. Yifan is not sure whether it is from cold or arousal. Most likely, it is both.

Yixing picks up Sehun’s robe from the floor, sliding his own down right after, folding them both over his arm.

Yifan is too preoccupied with Sehun to look what Yixing does with them after that, as Sehun steps closer, right against him to push the shirt off his shoulders, running soft hands along the skin.

Sehun unbuttons his cufflinks, holding his hand in the process. His hands are not small by any means, but still look slim and frail next to Yifan’s.

There’s a slight rustle, and Yixing steps into his line of vision, naked, aroused, and glorious.

He kneels in front of Yifan, making quick work of the lacing on his boots, even helping to take them off his feet.

Yixing gets up and takes the boots away, placing them next to the doorframe, where some other pairs of shoes are. He’s meticulous, folding the legs of them to the same side. Yifan can’t avoid a smile.

By then, Sehun has revealed his whole torso, running his hands down his chest, abdomen, curling around his crotch.

Oh, Yifan knows precisely why the incubi are so popular.

Sehun holds his hand there, feeling up the shape and size of Yifan’s hardening cock, until Yixing blankets his back from behind. His presence has a glow, every movement hypnotizing Yifan further.

Yifan reminds himself to ask them if they are able to control his arousal in some way. 

“Sehunnie gets to feed first”, Yixing says, pushing him down on his knees in front of Yifan.

Yifan frowns, interpreting Sehun’s apprehension as unwillingness.

Well, until Sehun opens his belt with his teeth, hands wrapping around his thighs, pressing into the muscle.

Yixing runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair as he opens the button with his lips, tugging the zipper down with ease. Yifan’s fingernails are digging into his palm in an attempt to keep them out of the way, a delightful distraction.

Sehun casts his eyes up, running his hands along Yifan’s thick thighs. Yixing lets go of Sehun’s hair, covering his forehead, ruining the styling.

“You don’t need further permission, Sehun”, Yifan hums, pushing his hair back carefully. There’s residue of product, coarse against his hand.

Sehun nods and pulls down Yifan’s underwear, dodging his cock as it stands up straight, relieved of the confines of the waistband. 

Yixing’s pupils blow wide, boring into Yifan’s eyes with intensity, enough to reel him back a little. Yixing’s tongue wets his lips, dragging the lower inside his mouth, sharp teeth pressing dents to the soft skin.

But then there’s warm, wet lips wrapping around his head, a dextrous tongue pressing against the slit, and Yifan’s mind is wiped blank.

He groans in the back of his throat, carding his fingers through Sehun’s hair again to keep them out of his way.

Sehun is hard, hanging red and heavy between his thighs, moving his hips a little bit, seeking for friction.

“Sehunnie”, Yixing purrs and slides his hand over, rubbing Sehun’s stretched lips as he works on Yifan, mostly just rolling his small tongue around the tip.

He starts to sink lower, taking Yifan halfway there before he hits the back of his throat, working around a gag reflex. There’s not much of it at that point, but Yifan keeps still, save for slight pressure on Sehun’s forehead to reveal his face.

When Yifan shudders in pleasure, tipping his head back, Yixing moans like someone had just deepthroated him, rolling his head around.

He’s feeding from the waves of arousal coming from both of them.

“Sehunnie, give _ge_ some room too”, Yixing purrs and kneels down, latching his lips on a vein bulging at the side. He laves at it with his tongue, coarser than Sehun’s, coming up to the tip when Sehun pulls off.

He has two beautiful incubi suckling on the head of his cock, strikingly similar, yet with clear distinction.

“This… this would be easier on the bed”, Yifan groans when it starts to become a little too much.

“Would it really, Master?” Yixing purrs, running a hand along his bare chest.

Yifan glares at him, making him giggle and get up, now looking at Sehun’s enthusiasm from above.

Yifan ends up not getting his suggestion through.

“Enough?” Yixing asks Sehun, who shakes his head and shuffles closer to Yifan’s legs, taking him back in his mouth, his slim body on tempting display before Yifan.

Yifan is hard enough to stand up on it’s own, but Sehun holds onto it, a slim thumb rubbing haphazard circles on Yifan’s shaft.

Sehun doesn’t talk much, but his mouth is good at other things.

Yixing kneels on the floor again, leaning back on his heels. He’s still playing with his chest, fingers catching on his nipples. Yifan’s breath hitches, shuddering from the almost painful arousal Yixing’s little show is bringing him.

Yifan distracts himself by pushing Sehun’s hair back, holding gently, just a slight pressure on his head again.

Sehun decides it’s a good time to lave at the underside, forcing Yifan to watch every painful detail of the sight, from the small, pink tongue to clumped, teary eyelashes, to the flush spreading down his chest.

It’s beautiful fucking torture.

Sehun opens his eyes and looks at Yifan, sinking down until his lips meet his hand, swallowing around the head.

“Fucking hell–”, Yifan curses, tightening his hold on Sehun’s hair.

He notices the lack of dark circles now, the healthy glow, and realizes Sehun is actually feeding from him, getting more beautiful by each passing second.

“Sehunnie”, Yixing reminds.

Sehun looks sheepish, pulling away and getting up, not touching himself despite being raging hard. Yifan wonders if it is his training or if he is too shy to masturbate while others watch.

Then Yixing wipes his mind blank by shoving Yifan’s cock down his throat, working the muscles of the esophagus around him.

If Sehun knew what he was doing, then Yixing is an expert.

He is able to get every sensitive spot of him in touch with something, sucking and licking and doing all kinds of things that Yifan didn’t even think were possible.

Yixing is a demon, but has the warmth of a human, and something else Yifan doesn’t quite know how to name. It’s something that lingers around all humans—some more than others—but it’s always present. Sehun has it too, but much more than Yixing does, to the point if Yifan didn’t know better, he’d peg him as a human.

Yifan grabs Yixing’s hair, groaning lowly in his throat, unable to stop himself from rocking into Yixing’s mouth.

Sehun comes closer, pressing his soft lips against Yifan’s collarbone, giving it gentle butterfly kisses. The tip of his hard cock is poking at Yifan’s thigh, spreading a bead of precome on the heated skin. The contrast to Yixing’s filthy sucking is stark, keeping Yifan on a knife’s edge. He has knelt down, his arm on Yifan’s chest to support himself, the view down his back too tempting for Yifan not to touch.

Sehun preens when Yifan runs his hand along his spine, his hair falling down to tickle Yifan’s neck.

Yixing glances up and chuckles with the soft voice of his, pressing himself all the way down. This time Yifan can control his hips a bit better, prepared for Yixing’s constant attacks.

Yifan’s not going to last, not with Yixing’s skilled mouth sucking him dry.

He pays no mind to the nagging voice in his head on how he should drag it out because he can take more.

Yifan almost doubles over, holding Yixing’s head in place as he comes down his throat, his vision exploding with white.

He realizes his grip on Yixing and lets go, the last streaks of come landing on Yixing’s pretty face, red with the exertion.

Sehun makes a noise of pleasure, hands twitching as to touch himself. Something stops him, and he only kneels next to Yixing.

Then he’s _licking_ the come off Yixing’s face, lewd and loud, as Yixing’s hands run over his body.

Yifan stands there, _destroyed_ by Yixing’s mouth, reeling back on his heels.

He has to close his eyes to avoid seeing the sight before him, the inevitable arousal too painful to experience. 

“Sehunnie, does it hurt?” Yixing asks, wrapping a hand around Sehun’s hard cock without Yifan’s permission. Yifan is starting to think he has a brat on his hands.

“Master, can I?” Yixing asks, casting his eyes up on Yifan. Yifan, even in his dreams, couldn’t say no to that look.

Yixing is half hard himself, but most likely has years of experience on Sehun and less desperacy in him, so he ignores it.

Yifan nods and sits on the bed, tucking his softening cock back in his pants.

Sehun arches his back wonderfully, moaning aloud, making such a pretty sight.

“Sehunnie dear, do you want something to fill you up?” Yixing asks, breathy and quiet, but blaringly loud in Yifan’s ears. Sehun’s answer is a moan so desperate that Yifan, despite just having come, twitches in his pants.

“Master, you said we don’t have much time?”

Yifan nods and hums, more tense than ever.

“Sehunnie’s hurting, Master. Do you want to finger him, do we have time for that?” Yixing ask, so sickly sweet, tacky and vain, with no hope of saying no.

If that wasn’t tempting enough, the phantom sensation of something warm and wet around his fingers is. Yifan casts his eyes towards the ceiling, giving up entirely.

“Get him up here”, he orders, making room for them both.

Sehun is the first one to perk up, waiting for further instruction.

“How do you want us, Master?”

Yifan swears he cannot hear the title ever again without feeling Yixing’s throat around his cock.

“Sehun on the middle of the bed. Yixing, you can do however you please.”

Sehun climbs on the bed on his back, spreading his long legs.

Yixing comes up next to his head, humming thoughtfully. 

Yifan reaches for the jar of lube he had put away earlier, twisting it open. Yixing is playing with Sehun’s hair while kissing all over his face. 

Yifan coats his fingers in lube, rubbing the pad of his finger on the entrance before he slowly presses in.

“Can I touch him?” Yixing asks, voice dripping with sweet sap. Yifan merely nods, pushing a second finger in to spread him apart.

Yixing wraps his hand around Sehun’s shaft, tugging and squeezing. 

Yifan would love to feel it himself, but distracts himself from the thought by rubbing two fingers against Sehun’s prostate.

Sehun isn’t loud, making minimal noise, but his face twists expressions that speak more than words or loud moans.

He is breathtaking, looking every bit as debauched as someone with incubus blood should.

“Pretty Sehunnie”, Yixing purrs, speeding up.

Sehun shudders and falls limp, his eyes closing. His clumped, wet lashes look dark against his face. It’s a pretty look.

Yixing smirks at Yifan and laps up the come off of Sehun’s abdomen, and Yifan isn’t sure whether he should get hard or not.

“Ge…” Sehun whines, shuddering again. He’s sensitive all over.

“Let me, Sehunnie”, Yixing purrs. Sehun nods and covers his face with his hands, taking a shaky breath.

Yifan climbs next to him, leaving a little space as Yixing finishes licking the come off.

“Come here”, Yifan hums, opening his arms. Yixing smiles and crawls over, laying himself across Yifan’s side, close and solid. Yifan lets his fingers slide into his hair, scratching at his sensitive scalp.

Yixing shudders in delight, arching into Yifan’s touch.

Sehun follows after a moment of hesitation, but soon enough, Yifan has a beautiful incubus on both sides, curling against him for warmth and a little bit of love. Eternity can feel lonely.

Yifan looks down at them with a fond expression, running his hand through soft hair on both sides.

“Master… Can I sleep?” Sehun asks, barely audible.

“Of course.”

“Thank you….”

 

...

 

Someone slams the double doors open, parading in like they own the place.

“Come in”, Yifan says sarcastically, trying to calm down Sehun who jumped a meter in the air from shock.

“Good evening, Sir”, Baekhyun smiles, peppy as always. He has a folder in his hands, bulging with fabric samples and other papers Yifan doesn’t know about.

Sehun attempts to make a dash for the robes laid across the sofa under the window, but Yixing stops him with a tight grip on his wrist, reaching across Yifan’s body.

“You don’t need to dress up”, Yifan chuckles.

“Oh”, Sehun says dumbly, hiding into Yixing. He looks vulnerable like that, hiding behind his bangs.

Baekhyun looks at the scene unfold, mischief painted across his expression. 

“I am sure that you’re very comfortable and all, but I need to take measurements”, Baekhyun laughs and places the folder down on a drawer.

Yifan pushes himself up. He is thankful for his foresight to zip himself up.

Baekhyun, being a full-fledged incubus, could get terrible ideas—no, w _ill_ get terrible ideas.

“Yes, Sir”, he smirks and cracks his knuckles.

Sehun and Yixing stand at the foot of the bed, looking equal parts alluring and artful. 

“So, which one?” Baekhyun asks, unfurling his measuring tape. 

Yifan shrugs, looking at his toys. Sehun looks away, while Yixing looks Yifan straight in the eye.

“Sehunnie can go first.”

Yifan nods in approval, urging him to go to Baekhyun. Sehun seems apprehensive, embarrassed by his nudity. He makes it look so endearing.

“I won’t bite. Maybe. You look chewable”, Baekhyun flirts.

Sehun blushes, but Yifan’s fixated on Yixing, whose demeanor changes completely. He goes from smiling at Sehun with crinkled eyes to a demon in bloodlust in a span of two seconds, and Yifan doesn’t know what to think of it.

“Behave. I am going to go change”, Yifan informs as he turns around and opens the door to his closet. Yixing doesn’t answer, but sends a cheeky look his way. Yixing is never going to behave.

He can hear Baekhyun telling Sehun to lift is arms after stepping through the closing door behind him. There’s not that much flirtation in his voice anymore.

Yifan hopes it has something to do with Yixing.

Yifan dresses up in loungewear that he has missed so much, pants of soft, thin fabric, and another silk shirt, though looser in cut.

He’ll sort out some paperwork and ask for a meal to be delivered if Baekhyun does not require his assistance in the process.

Or… The paperwork can wait, and his cook will surely whip up something without even being asked to. He has hired the best of the best for a reason.

“What kind of colors would you like on him?” Baekhyun asks when Yifan emerges from the closet, measuring Sehun’s height, from the hollow of his collarbone all the way to the floor. He’s murmuring the measurements under his breath.

Yifan thinks for a moment.

“I’d say to go for bronze jewelry. He looked good in soft blue, so that at least.”

“Blue. Bronze. He’d look good in olive tones too”, Baekhyun inputs, measuring Sehun’s fingers to give to the jeweler. Sehun’s eyes widen, moving from Yixing to Yifan. Something can be read from his expression, but Yifan refuses to delve into his mind. 

Yifan thinks about Sehun wearing olive and approves instantly. Sehun’s skin has an undertone that makes nearly all colors look spectacular, but Yifan wants the best of the best.

“The olive sounds good. Dribble in some beige too, for the neutrals.”

Baekhyun scribbles the colors Yifan listed on his notepad, murmuring. “So bronze in jewelry, blue and olive and everything in between, beige and I think grey is also a…”

Yifan lets himself get distracted, looking at Yixing. He has sat down on the bed, leaning back on his hands. It makes his body curve in ways that make Yifan’s cock twitch in his pants. The presence of three incubi doesn’t do good to his libido.

Baekhyun takes a sniff of Sehun’s shoulder, back at doing measurements.

“You don’t smell like a demon”, he frowns. Sehun looks uncomfortable and Baekhyun leaves it at that. Yifan is confused, though. Sehun has a lot of human in his scent, but there’s the unmistakable fragrance all demons carry if you get close enough. 

There’s a short moment of silence, Yifan trudging to the bed to sit down and imagines Sehun in all the outfits he knows Baekhyun is capable of flipping up.

“Sehunnie’s cold.”

Yixing’s statement alerts Yifan. He turns to look at Sehun, being probed by Baekhyun’s nimble fingers, who really is shivering a bit. Whatever body hair he has left is sticking up, skin risen to goosebumps.

“Baekhyun, are you done soon?” Yifan asks, exchanging looks with Yixing.

“Yeah, ten seconds”, he mumbles and finishes with measurements of Sehun’s neck, wrists, and ankles. “There”, he smiles, wrapping up the tape.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re cold”, Baekhyun chastises, running his hands up and down Sehun’s arms. Sehun seems to revel in the touch, shuddering and closing his eyes. Yixing is jealous, but pushes it aside to fetch Sehun’s robe.

Yifan frowns at the shivering incubus, walking into his closet. He has a better idea.

There’s a row of black silk shirts, but they’re not warm. Sehun is only a few inches shorter than he is, and will most likely fit into his clothes well enough.

A moment spent rummaging inside the drawers has him holding a thick cashmere sweater, old but never worn. Oh, he’s lying, he wore it once when it was cold outside.

Pants are a little more difficult to find, but Yifan settles with his only pair of sweats.

His underwear drawer is suspiciously empty, but that might be related to the fact he seldom wears any. Today was an exception to the rule.

He’s able to find a pair of soft socks, though.

Yifan walks out and dumps the pile of fabric on his bed, gesturing Sehun to move closer.

“Until Baekhyun can get around doing clothes for you, you can wear mine.”

Sehun looks so adorably confused that Yifan has to suppress a coo. He seems to shake his head a little, putting all of the items on without thinking much of it. He’s dwarfed by the size, as Yifan failed to take into account the fact that Sehun’s body type is a stick with shoulders. 

It makes him look that much smaller and Yifan decides he likes it.

“Thank you, Master”, he mutters, wringing his fingers together. Baekhyun finishes up doing something with his notebook and gestures Yixing to come closer.

Yixing walks to Baekhyun, dropping his hands to his sides.

Sehun hovers next to the bed, until he decides to sit on it, looking at Yifan, seeking some form of affirmation. He smiles when Yifan nods.

Yifan is yet again taken by the beauty in his face, the honesty in his expression. Sehun has something pure and untainted in him, and makes Yifan want to protect him from all evil. Including himself.

Baekhyun is done with Yixing faster than he is with Sehun. Alarmingly so.

Then Yifan realizes Baekhyun spent much more time feeling up Sehun as he took measurements, but keeps his touch professional and efficient with Yixing.

Yifan senses trouble ahead.

Though, Sehun didn’t seem to mind Baekhyun feeling him up in any way.

“Colors?” Baekhyun asks when he is finishing up.

“Purple, definitely. Silver with jewelry, and give him some red”, Yifan says. “Neutrals… Make them match.”

Baekhyun nods with a smirk on his face, writing it down too.

“I assume you want their jewelry done by Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, referring to his goldsmith friend, who has supplied Yifan and his family with the best handwork for decades.

“Who else, Baekhyun. Just don’t distract him by _boning_ him until he’s too sated to do actual work”, Yifan teases.

Yixing looks mildly scandalized.

“Hey that was _one_ time you can’t blame me for that!”

“I can, Baekhyun I can. Let Kyungsoo have Greed, you should only dabble with Lust.”

Baekhyun pouts and shoos Yixing away.

Yixing doesn’t bother dressing up as he saunters to the bed, climbing on it with more grace than Yifan could ever achieve. He has to swallow the saliva that pools on his tongue.

Baekhyun is wrapping everything up in a minute, grumbling about higher demons and unfair life.

Yifan can’t stop himself from laughing, baffling the incubi.

Sehun, after recovering from the shock, looks at Baekhyun’s folder. Yifan can sense curiosity radiating from him. 

Yifan gets an idea.

“I shall leave you to your misery, and sink into mine”, Baekhyun says theatrically, flourishing an arm before walking towards the door.

“See you, _Sehunnie_ ”, he purrs right before opening the majestic double doors. Yixing hisses in the background, but Sehun blushes and hugs his knees, gnawing at his lower lip, looking at Baekhyun’s receding back.

Yifan doesn’t have to plan his next step for long. Just as Baekhyun is about to disappear, he opens his mouth.

“You can go with Baekhyun if you want to.” 

Yifan can’t help himself, tormenting Baekhyun is one of his favorite pastimes.

“Really? Can I?” Sehun gasps, looking at both of them respectively. Baekhyun has to blink a couple times.

“If you want to. I get lonely in the basement”, Baekhyun laughs, flashing a creepy smile.

Sehun looks like a child with an ice cream, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. When he stands up, it falls down to his mid-thigh, a little loose at the shoulders.

“Baekhyun, make sure he eats”, Yifan tells him.

“Feeds?” Baekhyun jokes, giggling at Yifan’s murderous look. Yixing’s breathy chuckle has Yifan smiling.

Sehun looks at Yifan.

“Shoo shoo, Baekhyun’s not gonna wait for the whole evening”, Yifan laughs and makes a little twitching motion with his hand.

Sehun blushes and scurries out of the door, leaving Yixing giggling in his wake.

“Cute”, Yifan chuckles.

He can only hope Baekhyun doesn’t ruin his purchase. Yifan is confident in Sehun’s training, knowing that his Master’s tailor is off-limits.

Sehun gives a last look to Yixing, tugging his sleeve down and waving. It’s adorable.

Yifan and Yixing are left alone, the gentle thunk of the double doors loud in the silence. Yifan doesn’t mind it, he didn’t purchase Yixing to fill the silence.

“Cuddles, Master?” Yixing initiates, making Yifan room on the bed, arching his body in just the right ways. If it was a skill taught to him or something he just does naturally, Yifan doesn’t know.

It tempts Yifan either way.

Yifan climbs to the spot next to him, getting a lapful of incubus in a blink of an eye. Yixing sprawls himself half on top of him, pressing his crotch against Yifan’s thigh, warmer than the rest of his body.

With all this skin in his line of sight, Yifan can’t help himself. He runs his broad palm up and down Yixing’s back, giving his pert bottom a rub or two.

Yixing sighs and seems to settle on his place, breathing calmer and slower.

Yifan settles his hand into his nape, working his fingers into the tense tendons and muscles. Yixing practically purrs, arching into the touch.

A comfortable silence falls upon them.

Yifan cannot contain his curiosity, so just after a moment or two, he breaks the silence with a question.

“Yixing… what did Baekhyun mean with that?”

“With what, Master?”

“About Sehun not smelling like a demon. I noticed that too, but you’re both half-incubi, and your scent is definitely not a human’s.”

Yixing pushes himself up to look at Yifan in the eye.

“My father was an incubus, but Sehunnie’s different. His grandmother was a succubus, so he’s more human than most, Master”, Yixing explains, sliding his leg along Yifan’s. It sends a spark of electricity that settles right in his groin.

“How does that make him different?”

“Mostly just that he needs less sex and has a shorter lifespan than half-incubi. He also grew a little slower compared to humans, especially as a child.”

“That’s why he is so apprehensive on being touched?” Yifan guesses, running his hand on Yixing’s bare skin. The room is warm enough to forego the comforter, but Yixing still seeks warmth off of Yifan.

“Not that, really, Master. There’s just not many of his kind around, and he doesn’t know where he belongs.”

Yixing’s voice is low in volume, pleasant to listen to.

“Also… I think he didn’t expect to be purchased by anyone, much less someone like you, Master. He thinks lowly of himself.”

Yifan pretends to be insulted.

Yixing startles, until he realizes Yifan is only joking. He giggles softly, but it turns to a moan when Yifan spreads his ass apart.

“Tell me more about that. And drop the title, we’re alone.”

“I presume I shall address you as Master if others are present?”

“Something like that”, Yifan hums, his finger catching on Yixing’s hole. It makes him shudder, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“Sehunnie has less… everything. Confidence, bravery, if we think of the human side of him. He cannot connect with his demon side that well”, Yixing explains, curling against Yifan, “and he’s really bad at seducing people. Please never ask him to perform anything.”

Yifan imagines Sehun trying to do _anything_ seductively.

Just the thought has him bursting into laughter.

“Master, you have a dumb laugh”, Yixing blurts, smiling until he slaps a hand on his mouth. “ _I’m sorry!_ ” he squeaks through his palm.

Yifan pinches the bridge of his nose.

“So much for impeccably trained…” he grumbles. He is suddenly much more thankful of his foresight to haggle the price down more than necessary. 

Yixing hides himself in his hands, making himself the smallest he can. “ _Sorry…_ ” he whines into his palms.

Yifan brushes it off, placing his hand between Yixing’s shoulder blades.

“How old is he in human years?” Yifan asks to get Yixing back from hiding.

“Sehunnie is… twenty-one in human years, but maybe around seventeen, maybe eighteen if we measure him with demon growth. It’s kind of difficult.”

That explains the baby fat still clinging on Sehun’s features, and the slightly awkward proportions, like he’s still growing into them.

“How old are you, then?”

“Twenty-seven in human years. About the same age measuring with both, if I am being honest.”

Yifan hums at that, now toying with the soft skin on Yixing’s inner thighs. It has him pressing them together, encasing Yifan’s hand in warmth. Yifan reminds himself to fuck them sometime.

“And how long have you been training?” Yifan asks.

“About… A decade? Maybe more. Though, full time only these last four years.”

Yifan recalls reading that Yixing has been thoroughly educated and nods. Yifan appreciates that. 

“With the same house?” 

“Actually, no. I have trained with three different houses in total, and been under the ownership of two of them.”

Yixing’s explanation has Yifan wondering. It’s either a part of his personality, being straightforward and blunt, or he’s been instructed to do so. He guesses it’s the former from the casual way Yixing puts everything.

“And Sehun?” 

“Just one. He wasn’t supposed to be a toy, but he was having trouble with… everything and realized that he needs and deserves only the best”, Yixing smiles. The fondness he has towards Sehun pours over every word.

Yifan is almost touched by that.

“Being with a good master certainly has perks…” Yifan hums aloud. 

“Sehunnie likes to be spoiled”, Yixing giggles and places his hand on Yifan’s abdomen. It has him tense, another wave of arousal shooting down his spine.

“I shall spoil him then. Do you wish to feed, again?”

“I am a demon of Lust and Gluttony”, Yixing rumbles, opening Yifan’s fly with efficiency that speaks of experience, wrapping his hand around Yifan’s shaft.

“Go ahead then”, Yifan laughs and tilts his head back.

A pair of soft lips wrap around the tip, tongue lapping up the slit on the underside.

Yifan lets his head sink to the pillow, eyes trailing along the canopy above. He would like to look down, but knows he’ll be over way too quickly if he did that.

So he distracts himself from the determined sucking by wondering if it would do good to change the color theme of his bedchamber.

The tactic proves to be useful for ten, solid seconds, before he has to look down and grab Yixing’s hair, hissing at the way his tongue skates along the shaft.

Yifan presses his thumb against the supple skin of Yixing’s cheek. It might have something to do with the way he’s filled up, glowing from feeding off of Yifan.

Yixing is good, so good it takes mere minutes for Yifan to start rocking in his mouth, groaning through gritted teeth.

His devious eyes look up, obstructed by a few stray strands of hair, but the intensity is there and Yifan cannot handle it.

Yixing pulls off to breathe for a moment, stroking Yifan with a tight grip.

“Down my throat, Master”, he begs.

“Fuck, Yixing”, Yifan gasps, sliding right down Yixing’s throat. He grabs Yixing’s hair, thrusting in so sloppy that it’s a miracle Yixing isn’t throwing up, but it’s the last thing he thinks about when everything is so good, so overwhelming, and Yixing is so beautiful, and it’s one, long, glorious suck that has Yifan arching up into his mouth and coming.

“Fuck, Yixing”, Yifan repeats, collapsing down onto the bed completely spent.

“That good?” Yixing asks giggling, licking his lips clean. It’s filthy, and Yifan loves it.

“Yeah. Holy shit.”

Yixing laughs, head thrown back.

“Glad to be of service”, he teases and climbs up to Yifan’s side, curling up against him.

“The covers?” Yifan suggests and pushes Yixing’s bangs back.

“Yeah. It’s kind of cold in here”, he smiles, quickly shoving Yifan back in his pants, who hisses at the touch.

Yifan pushes the covers down from under himself, climbing in with Yixing.

Yixing is back pressed against his side in an instant, throwing his slim thigh over Yifan’s. It’s colder than he expected, but it’s a nice contrast to Yifan’s overheated body.

Yixing is so small beside him, almost fooling Yifan with innocence. Yifan runs his hand along his body, smooth skin against his calloused palm. 

Loud, blaring ringing interrupts their lovely moment.

“Baekhyun is calling”, Yifan frowns as reaches for his phone. Yixing looks confused for a second, scooting away from his place next to Yifan.

Yifan tugs him back, pressing his smaller body tightly against his own.

“Yifan”, he answers.

_“Just calling to let you know, you should prepare for a massive bill. Your new toy has expensive tastes”_

“Oh well. Let him have his way. Make him pretty”, Yifan laughs, running his hand along Yixing’s frame.

_“Oh I will. Just open up your wallet”,_ Baekhyun purrs.

“Oh dear. Anything else?”

_“Nnope. Have a good time fucking!”_ he chirps and disconnects.

Yifan sighs and looks at Yixing.

“Letting him there was a big mistake.”

“Sehunnie deserves all the best”, Yixing reminds. Yifan has to agree.

 

...

 

A soft knock on the double doors awakens Yifan from his slumber. He places his book down on the nightstand just as Yixing steps in, alone.

His pupils are blown, sleeping robe tenting at the front. Yifan’s mouth gets dry all of a sudden.

“Yifan…” 

Yifan tilts his head to the side, squirming a little to alleviate the pressure of a sudden surge of arousal.

“I need to feed, Master please”, Yixing breathes out, bowing, trembling from arousal.

“Unrobe yourself”, Yifan orders, curling his finger to get him closer.

Yixing bows, already tugging his sash open as he walks towards Yifan, across the room. The robe scatters along the carpet, and Yifan has a lapful of horny incubus, licking into his mouth.

“You’ve gotten rowdy.”

“Astute observation, Master”, Yixing chuckles breathily, running his hands down Yifan’s broad shoulders, grinding his ass on his crotch through the comforter. 

“You’re a terrible toy”, Yifan accuses and grabs a handful of incubus ass, slipping his fingers to the wet hole, just a knuckle in to tease him.

“The best.. fuck, you’ll ever have”, Yixing gasps and throws his head back, grinding filthy and fast.

“Maybe. What if Sehun is better than you?” Yifan asks, trying his very best not to flip them over and ram himself in. 

“Sehunnie is good, _fuck Yifan,_ but I’m the best”, Yixing smirks and moves aside to yank the covers off of Yifan, opening the drawstring of his pants with a forceful yank.

“Impatient, much?” Yifan teases, running his hand through Yixing’s unstyled hair.

“Hungry, so hungry”, Yixing pants, eyes rolled back.

“They really starved you, huh?”

“Something… like that”, Yixing gasps and spears himself on Yifan.

“Do you want lube?”

“I— fuck, prepared myself in my room but… yeah”, Yixing answers, lifting himself up. Yifan’s cock falls against his abdomen, and as Yifan reaches for the jar of lubricant, Yixing bends down and gives a long, filthy lick from the base to the tip.

Yixing giggles as Yifan’s cock jumps, nearly hitting him on the chin.

“Thank you”, Yixing purrs and lathers him on the lube, barely patient enough to let it warm on his palm.

Yifan hisses at the cold and grasps the sheets, spreading his legs apart.

Yixing straddles him again, guiding Yifan’s cock inside him, sinking all the way down to the base. His eyes roll back, the way he leans back on his arms, accentuating his waist.

Yifan was right, Yixing on top of him is a glorious sight.

“Fucking— fuck, hell, Yifan—”, Yixing curses, gyrating his hips against Yifan’s pelvis with tight motions, moving up and down to have all kinds of pressure on his prostate, from as many directions as he can.

“Desperate, much?” Yifan teases, planting his feet on the mattress to thrust up, holding Yixing down from his waist.

Yixing seems to melt, wailing high in his throat, and now Yifan has to do all the work. Yixing’s eyes are screwed shut, pretty face twisted into gorgeous expressions.

Yifan doesn’t regret spending his money on him, not one bit.

“H-harder, please, _please_ ”, Yixing whines, shuddering on top of Yifan.

Yifan grunts as a response, rolling them over unceremoniously, pushing Yixing’s knees up to his face. He’s flexible, folding in half as Yifan presses him down, pushing inside with an angle that makes everything better.

“Ahh, ah, oh fuck!” Yixing wails, throwing his head back. The hair cascading over the pillow makes a pretty picture.

“Language”, Yifan teases, punctuating himself with a thrust that nails all the good spots inside Yixing, knocking the deviant smirk off his face.

The conversation ceases, Yifan fucking into Yixing’s pliant body, harder and faster than necessary, but Yixing seems to love it.

A blissed out smile spreads on Yixing’s face. His tense muscles fall limp, rocking in time with Yifan’s movement.

Yixing’s thighs wrap around Yifan’s waist, squeezing tight.

“Around”, Yifan commands, voice rough and much deeper than usual.

Yixing nods and rolls around, stuffing a pillow under his hips. 

“On your knees”, Yifan adds, and with some grumbling, Yixing chooses to hug the pillow instead. Yifan pushes in with his hands holding Yixing in place, arching over his much smaller body.

He picks up the pace, Yixing’s stress melting to the expression from before, bliss.

Yixing seems to grow more beautiful by every passing second. Yifan is not sure if it’s an incubus attribute, or is his own brain tricking him.

A hard thrust sends Yixing toppling to the mattress, Yifan following right after. He presses Yixing against the sheets, groaning low in his chest.

Yixing squirms, some of the bliss draining from his face. He’s displeased of something, and Yifan is determined to find out what.

His answer comes in the form of an annoyed incubus.

“You’re not getting me to come like that”, Yixing hisses, pupils so blown there’s almost no iris visible.

Yifan shuts him up by angling himself forward, nailing his prostate hard enough to satisfy his demands, turning the hissing into wailing moans, Yixing’s frame squirming under Yifan.

“Better?” Yifan chuckles, breathy.

Yixing nods against the sheets, screwing his eyes shut as Yifan rams into him, deadly precise and forceful.

“Y-Yifan, Yifan, _fuck_ , I—”

“Fuck”, Yifan groans, rattling the whole room with its depth. He grabs Yixing better, aiming for his own release.

“Ah, fuck, _Ahh”,_ Yixing damn near screams, arching his whole body. It’s a beautiful sight, aiding Yifan through his climax, tipping him over the edge.

Yifan lifts himself off Yixing and lands on his side, still panting from the exertion. Yixing rolls around, rubbing his face.

Yixing stretches, bending in a beautiful arc that makes everything seem that much tighter and leaner. The illusion is broken by Yixing’s graceless flop back on the bed, using the momentum to turn around, face mushed in Yifan’s silk sheets.

“Please do that every day”, Yixing moans into the pillow.

“I am sure my pelvis would break if I even tried”, Yifan laughs, high on endorphins.

Yixing peeks at him with half of his face still pressed against the pillow. There’s something devious in the look he sends towards Yifan.

“No it won’t.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it!
> 
> Yet again I must thank my beta J for pulling this together, you're awesome <3
> 
> You know, this was supposed to be pwp but dis bish went and managed to write almost 3k of plot that I couldn't use because it would have meant writing 10k more and just no.
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire)!  
> I am bad at social media but I like to talk to people. 
> 
> Feedback is lyf, and thank _you_ so much for reading!


End file.
